There have been various prior devices which recognize the problem of attaching a face shield to a head protector so that the wearer will find it convenient to use and which may be removed from the heat when not in use. A representative prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,558 which discusses the problems generally in such a combination and discloses a slide permanently affixed to the exterior surface on opposite sides of a head protector and which slides companionately engage a track member on the interior surfaces on opposite sides of a face shield for relatively sliding movement in a seated position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,236 discloses a pivotal connector for a face shield and head protector and which provides for removal of the shield; plugs are inserted into slots to affix the shield. U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,426 provides a clutch plate with a swing arm which extends radially from a pivot axis to an arcuate slot defining terminal ends. U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,914 discloses a face shield with strap fasteners to mount to a helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,005 discloses a welding shield and helmet in which the two are pivotally attached and may be detached and which includes spring hooks to hook up with the lower edge of the helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,412 discloses a helmet with a bracket to engage a face shield and carries forward the concept of U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,914 and in which the bracket is U-shaped.
It is thus seen that the art has long recognized the problem of detachably connecting a face shield to a head protector or hat so that it is pivotally movable with respect to the hat from an out-of-the-way position above the hat when not in use and into a generally vertical position covering the face when in use. This invention is of an improvement comprising a combination of a hat, face shield and connector means for pivotally connecting the face shield to the hat and orienting the face shield for pivotal movement between a generally vertical orientation and a generally horizontal out-of-the-way orientation, as is described more fully hereinafter.